A Very Different School Year
by brucas224
Summary: Summary: Set after HSM2 a couple months after it and the East High gang are back as seniors but not everything is the same as it was just a couple months ago everything has changed.
1. Preview

A Very Different School Year

Summary: Set after HSM2 a couple months after it and the East High gang are back as seniors but not everything is the same as it was just a couple months ago everything has changed.

**Preview**

_**Listen to Still There For Me by Corbin and Vanessa it's a really good song for this story!**_

That Summer was the best summer she had in her life but when she makes everyone think her mom broke her promise to stay in one place till she graduated is a whole other story she wanted to leave the place that created the most love and drama in her life

_(Shows Gabriella saying goodbye to Chad, Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi)_

He makes her a promise that they could work things out but lies and goes to her best-friend

_(Shows Troy and Taylor on the couch in Troy's house making out)_

His best-friend finds them doing it on his couch and goes to tell her

_(Shows Chad walking in on Troy and Taylor) (Shows Chad telling Gabi)_

But when she moves away and her mom and friends convince her to come back and when she does nobody recognizes her because she has changed her look, personality and the good girl image

_(Shows Gabriella coming through the airport looking for Chad, Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi and them looking for her, she finds them then runs and to give them a hug and they asked her why she changed and then they see how she has really changed when they get to school)_

When he wants to be friends with her again he goes to her balcony and apologizes

_(Sh_ows _Troy on Gabriella's balcony apologizing and telling her to go back to the old Gabi)_

She thought everything was back to normal but the one thing she ran away from came back to haunt her

_(Shows Gabriella running and screaming then she is knocked to the ground trying to get up)_

Her best-friend finds her crying

_(Shows Taylor finding Gabi crying)_

But in the end when she thought they could only be friends he comes and saves her

_(Shows Troy finding Gabi in the middle of the street all bloody)_

Stay tuned for A Very Different School Year

Please review thanks

brucas224


	2. Chapter 1:Before Everything Changed

Chapter 1: Before Everything Changed

**Gabi's house**

_Gabi on the phone_

"_Hey Ryan do you wanna do something today?" asked gabriella_

"_Ya sure I'll come pick you up in 15 minutes" Ryan said he likes hanging out with gabi_

"_Kay" gabi said_

"_Bye" ryan said_

**The Mall**

"Hey Ryan why don't we get some food?" Gabi asked Ryan because she was getting hungry and getting tired of shopping

"Ya sure I'm a bit hungry myself" Ryan said and they headed to the food court

"Hey isn't that Kelsi?" Gabi asked

"Ya I think it is let's go say hi" Ryan said and him and Gabi went to say hi to Kelsi

"Hey Kels what's up?" Gabi and Ryan asked

"Nothing much what are you guys doing?" Kelsi asked because it's still hard to see Gabi with some one other than Troy

"Nothing much just shopping and hanging out" Gabi said

"Cool when does Troy get back?" Kelsi asked because it was Thanksgiving and Troy went to see his grandparents

"I think he comes back tomorrow" Gabi said with a certain tone in her voice like she didn't want him to come back

"Gabi why don't you want Troy to come back?" Ryan and Kelsi ask because they could tell from the tone of her voice

"I want him to come back what makes you say I didn't want him to come back!" Gabriella said yelling

"Well the tone of your voice was cold and it seemed like you didn't want him to come back!" Ryan and Kelsi told her

"I definitely want him back I can't wait till tomorrow!" Gabriella said excitedly

"Looking for me?" Troy asked

"TROY! What are you doing here I thought you were coming in tomorrow?" Gabriella said

"Well I came early to surprise you and I asked your mom where you were and she said the mall" Troy said explaining how he knew she was at the mall

"Definitely a surprise!" Gabriella said and jumped on him hugging and kissing him

"We'll be going see you guys later" Troy said and left with his arm around Gabi's


End file.
